mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Carter Tauron and Goliath
Carter Tauron and Goliath. Carter Tauron will on patrol,during a war with the Delknon Alliance becomes involved in a space fight dogfight with three Delkhon Raider ships.Like the Marvel Battlestar Galactica comic Beserker where Captain Apollo fight a menacing and relentless Cylon Mark III in issue #16 first over a desert planet and upon it’s surface,Carter Tauron is forced to crash land upon a desert world and fight a menacing and relectless Delkhon,hell bent upon his destruction.In the end,Captain Tauron must find a way either defeat the Delkhon Warrior –which is near impossable,since like the Terminator-or eventually work with Goliath to escape the planet and return to his Terran Federation Battlecarrier fleet,rebuilding their two crashed sar ships-then known as the Hms Bounty -Tauron's ship and IDSS Hunter-Goliath's ship,inot a single tramp freighter vessel known as the HMS Bounty-Hunter.Later,this will changed to the SS Gypsey Queen,in future developements..The rest of the series Carter Tauron and Goliath.learn to except one another as equils and track bad guys and during and after the Terran Federation/Delhon War.-sort of space version of the Long Ranger and Tonto.saying Hi ho-star ship away,at the end of each stories conclusion,as a kind of tribute to the pupular radio and tv western hero. Carter Tauron-is a maveric hero-a smuggler,bounty-hunter,and Terran Federation Ranger,a Corvaillian –a race of space travelling or spacer,as they call themselves.with a ship for hire.Like Captain James T.Kirk-he is a man with a sence of duty but will break the rules if he see fit and pull his ship and crew out of danger,at the last minute,by some sorrt of cever stagigy or manuever.Like Han Solo-he the reluctant hero,who finds himself fighting on the side of justice,in a galactic war.Like Lt.Starbuck,is the tought star fighter pilot,womaniser,gambler,who the end does the right thing,even if he in the end must suffer from those heroic actions.Carter Tauron,is outspoken-and will tell anyone his opion,if he see’s fit to-even those Godlike members of the House Clan of Sarkhon-to may or maybe be somewhat related to via his obscure Tauron abcestry-Taurons-an alien race of Atlantean blood to the Sarkhon Family-many whose members are apart of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers-those Gaurdians of Peace and Justice,throughout time and space. Goliath chose to travel with the=is Lone Terran Federation Ranger, rather than continue about his business. A reasonable assumption would be that he felt a sense of gratitude to the man.whom he honors,and vows to protect,as sort of Delkhonean Warriors Code of Honor life dept,to stand by this mans side,who bested him in a far fight and become his personal armored bodyguard.Delkhon Warriors,often hide features behind a fierce armored mask,reveals his true self-an abinoid Conan like warrior-a cyborg,in a horned Iron Man like in a gold,blue and red combat space armor.Goliath,is part Mister Worf-the lone warrior,who is few among his race with a true sence of honor,beyond just talk and bravado.Tonto-the noble savage and sidekick to main hero,Mister Spock-the cold alien-a stranger among humans,trying to fit in,Conan-the savage and ruthless hero.Tony Stark-Iron Man-the hero,hidden behind a cold mask and suite of fantastic abilities.).Commander Goliath –onced served the Imperial Delkhon Supreme Commander,until Carter Tauron,convinced him and others of his kind-Imperial Delkhonean Cybernautes or Cyberknights- Humans) presented actual hope for the eventual defeat of the evil members of the Imperial Delkhon Alliance and bring about a peace between their two races and a better Way of Honor for his people. Goliath Khon,is often quite,introspective,but when anger is arroused,will speak his mind and tell exactly what a true Delkhon Warrion of the Delhon Alliance thinks and feels.Goliath,will often refer to Carter Tauron,as simply ‘’Tauron’’,Carter Tauron or the Captain.Goliath possesses powered armor that gives him superhuman strength and durability, flight, and an array of weapons possesses powered armor that gives him superhuman strength and durability, flight, and an array of weapons Goliath has amazing self-control, restraining himself to calm actions when others would often become extremely angry, but he makes no claim to a lack of emotion and he has been known to lose his temper when his close friends and family are threatened. He places his duty to protect anyone he chooses to call freind or family,as part his life dept to them or duty to family and freinds as Goliath Khonn often calls it as above all other things-other needs and other emotion.Goliath Khon believe that honor and duty above all ,even his own personal welfare and would gladly give up his life, if it meant freedom for the Delkhon Alliance and the continued existence of the many worlds beyond it’s boarders..Goliath in contrast to the stereotypical warrior- (equipment laden soldiers were said to emit grunting sounds under the weight of modern combat equipment. ) one might expect, has a very rich vocabulary and a good command of the English language; in almost all situations he speaks tersely and calmly. He rarely uses the words yes and no, preferring short but complete affirmative or negative sentences, such as I did or we were not; this is the form used in some languages lacking own words for yes and no, such as Latin.